The Shed
by alyssarey
Summary: [...] Hermione and her daddy have a good time in the shed... Hermione/Hermione's Dad - Smut/Incest [Don't like, don't read]


Hello guys!  
I'm back with some more Hermione having a good time with her daddy. This one, however, it's not a chronological chapter. I'm having some issues with the current one so I've decided to write this little thing here for your entertainment. As always, it's not proofread, but, well... enjoy ;D

* * *

"Hermione, darling, could you do me favour?"

"Of course, mom…" Hermione said, her eyes raising up from the textbook she had been reading until then to look at her mother, who was standing on the threshold that linked the living room to the kitchen. "What do you need?"

"Go fetch your father for dinner, please. It will be ready in about twenty minutes, and we both know that, by now, he surely is beyond filthy even to be looked at."

"Sure, mom" she agreed, trying to sound cool, but barely containing the beaming state her insides were at the opportunity. Her mother had, after all, just provided her exactly what she's been longing since he had come home. A chance.

A chance to have a quality time with him, for them to be alone for the first time that day. To have an excuse to be absent from her mother's presence and seek her father out, to indulge themselves into their illicit affair.

In less than a minute, the textbook was lying down, completely forgotten on the couch, while Hermione was slipping out of the back door, almost running up the driveway that led to the garage and the shed, where her father was currently working out.

With a sly smile tugging up the corner of her lips, Hermione just stopped her stride when she was just a few metres away from the shed's opened door. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm her heartbeats, Hermione checked out her clothes' conditions. Not exactly satisfied, after she had glanced back to the house to make sure that her mother wasn't looking at her from the kitchen window, she pulled the waistband of her short shorts up, so its hem would ride alarmingly high up her long, pale legs, and her thumbs slightly stroked her nipples that were already starting to hardener in expectation. Her t-shirt wasn't particularly see-through, but the lack of bra provided to whoever looked at her a good view of her randy buds.

Silently, then, after having convinced herself that her improvement was enough to provide him a good, tempting view, she reached for the door, and the first thing she saw when she looked into the shed was her father shirtless, dumbbells in hands, standing with his back to her, his body covered in sweat for the last hour he's spent working out. Looking at him like that, his taut muscles due to physical exercise being deliciously expose by his naked torso, Hermione felt a throb start between her legs and a pleasant warmness spreading out of her core.

Oh, it was always amazing how her body could so easily be inflamed by him.

"Daddy?" She called out from the door, slightly leaned on the portico, a saucy smile playing on her lips as she tried to portrait a suggestive pose. Upon hearing her voice, her father turned in her direction and looked her with a grin shining on his face.

"Hello, darling" He said softly, and she felt proud of herself when his eyes instantly ran down her body to lock on the hard nipples that were tight and straining beautifully the front of her shirt. His eyes stayed there for a while, admiring her little nubs that he knew were erected for him.

"Hello, daddy…" She practically mewled, enjoying the feeling of having his gaze on her. Knowing that he was liking the view, she raised her hand to her breast and brushed her nipple slowly with her thumb, teasing herself in a clear invitation.

She felt a shrill travel down her body, provoked by her thumb, and by the way his stare once again moved up to her face and lust shinned inside his eyes, he had perfectly noticed the reaction. He knew what she wanted, and she knew he wanted exactly the same thing as her.

"What brings you here, darling?" He asked, a salacious smile bright on his lips, his index finger curling up to invite her to come closer to him.

"Mom said dinner will be ready in twenty minutes" She answered him, stepping away from the entryway to slowly walk in his direction with a suggestive smile on her lips. The shed wasn't a big place, on the contrary, it was just a small portion of the garage that had been separated when Dan had decided to transform that portion into his particular gym a few years ago, so she just needed to take a few steps to reach him in the middle of it. "She sent me to make you come…"

"Hmm…" He almost purred, the corner of his lips rising in a decadent smile at the intentional pun in her words. His hands, still concealing the dumbbells, circled her slim waist to drag her little body closer to him, what made something inside of her stir in delight. "And you're such a good girl that you didn't even think twice before running here to make me come…"

"Come to dinner, daddy!" She swatted him at his naked chest playfully, feigning exasperation. Instead of retreating the hand from him after the slap, however, her palm stayed on his heated skin and slowly started to caress his slightly defined muscles. She perfectly felt his body shiver around her when one of her fingertips tentatively brushed over one of his pink nipples, and his arms almost immediately tightened around her to drag her closer to him. "You're sweaty, daddy..." She faked a complain when he hugged her, her palm now lazily trying to push him away from her.

"I don't see you complaining when I'm all sweaty between your legs, kitten…" He murmured, looking down at her with his eyes already starting to blacken from deep lust, his stuffed hand slowly sliding down her teenage body to drag her lower-half a little closer to his. "Moving over you… Into you…"

"You're so dirty minded…" Hermione murmured back, feigning annoyance. She loved when he talked dirty to her, his words working as the best aphrodisiac that she had ever known, instantly setting fire to her whole body.

"And yet here you are in my arms, princess…" He said, leaning in to steal a kiss from her, but she turned her head at the exactly moment their lips would meet and he kissed her cheek instead.

"Not that you deserve it, for sure…" She retorted, diverting from another kiss that this time managed to land on the corner of her mouth. When he tried to kiss her a third time, she used her hands to push him away from her. Not expecting her reaction, he released her from his arms, his lustful gaze morphing itself into a hurt one. "You didn't come to see me when you arrived home. Mother received her kiss, but I received none at all."

"You were together, dearest…" He argued, looking at her with the eyes of a kicked puppy. Looking at the expression upon his face, she fought against the smile that tried to tug her lips up. She knew it would work. It always worked, after all. Making him feel guilty for not being able to give her more than he could was always a good way to manipulate him into giving in to her whims. It used to work when she was a child and she wanted a new toy, and it surely worked now into their dalliance. "You know we must be careful…"

"It doesn't stop you when you want to release some… pent-up frustration into me, does it?" She said, turning her back to him, already knowing exactly what would be his next step. "What do you take me for? Your whore?"

As if he was a puppet, what he kind of were, since it was extremely easy for her to pull his strings to manipulate him in any way she wanted, he did precisely what she was expecting. A little giggle left her lips when he dragged her against him to press his whole body into her back, his hand, now empty, sliding down the waistband of her tiny shorts to cup her knickerless pussy.

"Oh, dearest…" He murmured in her ear, one of his calloused fingers separating her soft girly folds to stroke her moistened slit. "But that's exactly what you are, isn't it? Daddy's little whore…"

"Hmm…" Hermione hummed, feeling her father's fingertips flick her sensitive clit, the liquid arousal that was gushing out of her clinging to his digits and soaking his hand, the sensation of his sweaty chest rubbing on her back almost as pleasurable as the sensation of his length hardening against her arse, just concealed by a flimsy gym shorts. "What do you think you're doing, daddy?"

"Patting my princess…" Her father said, his finger venturing down the hot pool of her desire to graze her entrance, teasing her by entering her vagina until his first knuckle, just to retreat it back up, bringing with him her sweet wetness to spread it on her already swelling clitoris. "You love daddy's pats, don't you?"

"Yes, daddy…" She half-murmured half-moaned, lifting her arse unashamedly to rub his straining erection with her bum. Her movement made Daniel groaned deeply, and in reflection he started to work his daughter's sweet nub with increasing strokes. "I love it… Ah… But mom is waiting us for dinner…"

"You said we have twenty minutes…" He coaxed her by sliding his finger down once more do deepen it inside of her, this time to his second knuckle, what made her sigh in contentment, her facing contorting in pleasure. "We can manage a quickie…"

"She said it expecting you to take a shower before coming to dinner…" Hermione talked back, her hips rolling up and down to grind on his hard rod, her cunt gaping itself, desperate to have something filling her up in answer to his finger that was exploring her entrance once more. "We can't…"

She wasn't really protesting, no. She knew that resistance was one of his fetishes, the idea of cajoling her into giving in to his wishes, into letting him manhandle her and dominate her little body as he pleased turning him on enormously. So, she let him do exactly as he pleased, and played back exactly in a way that would make their affair so tempting to him, so alluring, that he would never think twice before going down all the way and commit their sin multiple, infinite times. Because that was, in truth, the key to keep his guilty conscience down.

Temptation and guilt.

They were the pillars that allowed Hermione to manipulate him, to make him come over and over for more. She knew he had struggled condemning himself after he had taken her virginity without knowing, and that was the first thing she had to break inside of him, if she wanted their coupling to continue. She had to show him that she wanted him. Truly wanted him. Before, he had thought that her showings were innocent, of course, but after her tricking him into popping her cherry and her continued teasing of her already stained body afterwards, he started to see her little peeks as what they really were: invitations.

Every time she let him take a look up her nighty and down her cleavage, every time she let him have a little glimpse of her intimacy, she was inviting him to come over and have a second taste of her enticing flesh, to corrupt once more her supple, young body.

He tried to stay away from her, but over a week her teasing cracked his mind and gave him ideas. By the end of the week, she knew he was succumbing to temptation. She could see it inside his eyes, the pondering of how wrong it would be if he took advantage of her propositions, of how good it would be to invade her willingness and defile her once more. And that's why she cornered him in the kitchen that day.

He was half-way convinced, already, but he needed a little more persuasion. She went full force over him, then, and when he expressed resistance, she cried and guilt-tripped him, used his lust and remorse as a trigger to break his restrain even more and led him into dry humping her unashamedly.

And it worked. It worked so well, that the second time she tempted him, he gave in easily and she had such a good response, that he even used his mouth on her. And then, with his mouth surrounding her young pussy, drinking her juices from the source and sucking her clit into his sinful mouth while dirty talking her into release, she realized what was the real trigger that activated his deepest, most immoral desires.

Fetish.

Her daddy, the daddy she loved so much and that was eating her pussy so good, was a wicked, depraved man who loved to be lecherous and was easily turned on by the idea of having kinky sex. And well… Having a teenage daughter who was seriously sex-starved for him was, among a million things, very, very kinky.

So then, the next time they had a chance, she hadn't even had to search for him. He went after her, cajoled her, invited her into his room and deliberately surrendered himself into committing once more their condemnable sin. During their liaison, however, she used all of her weapons on him to guarantee that he wouldn't stand even a chance of changing his decision. And it worked wonderfully well, as expected. While he gave in to his deepest perverted desire, his mind kept focused into only one thing during that hours: having her, pleasuring her, fucking her. And that's precisely why she fed his fetish for the whole time, asking to become his toy, his mistress, his whore; why she dressed up, played with the condoms, dirty talked him, degraded herself, offered to be and do anything he wanted. She liked it, of course. The idea of being dominated by him being a huge excitement, a definite turn on that made her body positively titillate for him, since she was already madly in love with him; so, she fully used her already there inclination to make him equally mad for her.

By letting herself being dominated, she was dominating him, controlling him, using her abilities as a temptress to the fullest in order to corrupt his mind completely.

But having just the control over his desires and lust wasn't enough for her. She needed to have him emotionally involved. By having his heart, she would have him entirely. And even though she knew he loved her, he was her father, he had to love her. So, she wanted more. She wanted fire, passion, fidelity, commitment. And she got it. She got it so easily, so easily, using her charms and her sweet talk to toy with his mind and make himself feel guilty about their relationship, to the point of him swearing his faithfulness, offering her his love, the world, his devotion, and for it he would sacrifice even the downfall of his marriage.

By letting him have everything he had ever desired in his life in a woman, he gave her the strings to control his every movement, every choice, every desire. She had him completely under her thumb, and that was exactly what she had always wanted to have: Her daddy around her finger.

And to prevent his straying to their commitment, to prevent his guilty conscience to wave his decision of having her as his, to avoid him going back on his words of having her as his woman, she just needed to continue tempting him.

Tempting him and guilty-tripping him.

Exactly as she was doing at that moment.

"Hmm… Daddy…" She mewled wantonly, his other hand snaking up under her shirt until he was groping her harshly, cupping her tits and squeezing her nipples lusciously.

"But you're so wet for daddy, princess…" He murmured in her ear, his slippery hand caressing her swollen cunt, his long and thick fingers playing with the fluids that were leaking out of her, spreading her arousal all over her soft pussy lips. "Are you sure you don't want to have a good time with me? She won't disturb us for twenty minutes…"

"Six… Ah… teen…" She sighed loudly, his finger sliding down her pooling slit again to curl up into her completely. Hermione tensed on his hand, a desperate gasp slipping out of her mouth with the sensation of having a part of him being encased inside of her.

A groan left her father's throat while his hips involuntarily thrusted the bulge straining his shorts against her round arse, the feeling of her warm vagina engulfing his thick, calloused digit completely driving him mad together as she wetted every single inch of his middle finger.

"So tight and wet… What a needy little cunt you have, princess…" He whispered seductively, retreating his finger just a little before sinking it back till his third knuckles. While he fingered her deliciously slow, she let her eyes wander for the first time around them and for the first time noticed that they were one step out of the door's line, one step out of her mother's visual field. The knowledge that her father was fingerfucking her in a so dangerous situation made her pussy flood with wetness that immediately clung to Dan's probing hand. She loved the peril, the thrill of stealing Hellen's husband right under her nose. She knew she was a horrible person for being turned on by being the other woman, the slut who was having an affair with a married man, but well, she was already a horrible one for fucking her own dad, so... "Fuck… So hot for daddy… Sixteen minutes is enough to make you feel really good, kitten… Don't you want daddy to make you feel good?"

"Yes, daddy…" She moaned wantonly, one of her arms crawling up his bare torso to encircle his neck and pull his upper body down so he was completely wrapped around her. "Fuck me… Please, fuck me with your cock."

"As you wish, babygirl…" He acquiesced, hugging her tiny body against his, pulling her back flush against his sticky chest, not just sweaty by the working out but by the warmth that was exhaling from their bodies full of lust, whilst he continued to flick her pleasure engorged nub.

A particular good stroke made her cry and fling her head back, her lower body tingling with the delicious sensation of sexual excitement. Taking advantage of her position, he crashed his lips down onto hers, claiming the kisses she had previously denied.

Hermione moaned softly into his mouth, surrendering herself to his claim, what gave him a good opportunity to slip his tongue in to find hers. She answered his kiss eagerly, immediately caressing his hot muscle with hers, entwining them together in an open-mouthed caress, not even minding their conjoined saliva that were dribbling down the corner of her mouth due to the strange pose they were in.

Hermione whined when he took his finger out from her depth, and whined even more when he ripped himself out from under her clothes. In an instant, however, his hands went back to her shorts and with a single move, he was dragging them down her hips and letting them go to pool around her feet.

Released from the garment that most annoyed her, she spun herself around and, as soon as they were face to face, her dad circled her waist and lifted her from the ground. A playful giggle left Hermione's mouth and she wrapped her legs around her dad's waist, opening herself for him, and he grabbed her bum with his large hands to press her almost naked body to his.

Hermione sighed softly when his prominent bulge put pressure on her dripping, spread cunt, heavily swollen by the need to be filled. Enthusiastically, she crashed her lips on his and circled her arms around his neck as he started to walk, carrying her around twined over his midriff.

In a few seconds, she felt a hard surface flush behind her back as her daddy pushed her little, supple body forcefully against the wall beside the shed's door, trapping her with his arms and body to have his wicked way with her.

"Brace yourself, little one…" He whispered, and she felt a hand leave her rear. Knowing that one hand wasn't enough to hold her up, she clung to him, loving the way her breasts flattened against his chest as she hung herself up around his shoulders. She was expecting to feel his fingers going back to feel her up, to explore her folds, but instead, she felt something large and hard poke her cunt lips at the same time she heard the sound of fabric being pulled down.

"Humm… Ah!" Hermione moaned loudly when she felt the head of his rigid cock press against her, pushing itself in, opening her to him...

She tensed up while his thick shaft was guided by his hand, inch after inch into that hot channel where she so wanted to be filled, and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck to support herself while he slowly buried himself inside of her.

Her face contorted in pleasure with every inch of her pussy that stretched to receive him inside of her, and a sigh of contentment left her lips when she felt that itch being accented by his intrusion and transforming itself into that familiar ache of being gloriously impaled on his long, thick length.

"Fuck, kitten…" Her father groaned into her neck as he buried himself completely into his daughter's succulent teenage cunt, gravity helping him into sinking her warm, wet depth around his wide girth until she could feel her arse landing on his balls. "You're so tight…"

"Yes, daddy…" She murmured, her eyes glazing in bliss, the bulbous head of his cock so deep inside of her that it almost hurt when in contact with her cervix. She loved it. She loved how he was hot and hard over her, imposing a suffocating pressure on her body as he pinned her against the wall with his cock that was too-much filling her up. "Fuck me, daddy… Fuck your little girl."

Her father kissed her cheeks, her eyes, and finally her lips, but nothing he did could take her attention out of the void his shifting hips created inside of her when he pulled himself back just a little, only to press himself back into her, to complete her once again, his cock nudging and rubbing all the nerves and that particular spot that was making her toes curl in pleasure, her little body pant and tremble in need as he slowly retreated from her.

She moaned loudly once more when he came back fully into her, a little deeper, a little quicker, his manhood stroking all that good spots while he stuffed himself inside of her.

"Yes…" He hissed, feeling her walls clenching around him, welcoming him, and he slowly pulled out again, this time almost completely out, just to come back roughly, plunging so hard into her that made her moan while her little body jolted up.

Dan groaned this time as he felt his cock sinking into her, ramming her against the wall, and she immediately held on him already waiting for the next thrust that didn't take long to come. His desire for her was almost desperate, the need to feel her inner walls stretching around his manhood to receive his invasion, just to contract back in his absence, tightening itself so he would stretch her once more when he came back immediately, almost driving him crazy.

She was the perfect fuck, his little girl, the best he had ever had in his life. Her body was luscious, made for him, so deliciously young and so pert with her exquisite curves, and her little pussy was always gushing infinitely for him. But the best part, really, was how she was so willing to receive anything from him, continuously moaning to show him her appreciation, how she was adoring him filling her continuously to the hilt, as she was at that moment. It didn't matter that he was retreating his cock and sinking back fully into her continuously, again and again, fucking her hard against the wall, where her back has continuously hitting as he pushed her in rhythm with his brutal thrusts, or that his nails were scratching her bum as he hold her, marking her creamy flesh as his while he drove his shaft into her.

And she moaned. She moaned so much and so loud, that it only propelled him to stroke her more, fill her more, pleasure her more. Even more since said sounds were delicious mixed with the sinful symphony of wet skin slapping against wet skin, helping to drive him to completion and Hermione into madness.

"More, daddy…" Hermione moaned loudly with the sensation of her father continuously plunging his delectable, big cock into her, the natural curve of his penis sliding perfectly against her inner nerves, working her up so perfectly that made her see stars. "More… Please, harder…"

His little slut of a daughter was eager, so eager for him, that he couldn't deny her eagerness to be pleasured and to pleasure him.

Her father, then, granted her vocalized wish by not just fucking her harder, but by fucking her faster too, moving his cock brutally in and out of her delectable, slick cunt that was willingly engulfing his rock-hard rod, being completely taken by that huge mass that was filling her so entirely that was making her feel wonderfully complete.

Hermione didn't want it to end, not really. She wanted to have a world-shattering orgasm, sure, but she didn't want her father to pull out of her, to left her, to stop fucking her. She wanted to have him inside of her forever. Forever and ever providing her with that delicious sensation of cock meeting cunt, of length stroking nerves, providing her with endless hours of wild love making that only the two of them knew how to do, and that only worked really when it was with one another.

But they didn't have all the time in the world, as she so wanted. They had the here and now, so it would be wise to make the most out of their time together, so they fully surrendered themselves to each other, working them up in search of completion.

The completion Hermione was easily almost reaching, by the way that familiar tingle was growing up inside of her.

She wouldn't be able to hold back for long, so, she clung to him, feeling her whole body trembling while she was assaulted by his cock, and detached herself from the wall just a few millimetres as she hugged him as tight as she could.

Noticing that she was close by the way her body was reacting, her father grabbed her arse and slammed her little pussy on him harder, and his pace grew even more as he fucked her wildly, giving her so much pleasure that he had her instantly shivering in his arms.

The slightly change in the angle he was entering her made her toes curl in pleasure, and a desperate cry left her lips when he hit a different spot inside of her, making her whole body tremble in complete bliss.

"Daddy, I'm…" She tried to warn him, her lower belly clinging in ecstasy as the familiar feel of completeness tingled down her clit and up her cunt, but the ecstasy that was consuming her as he pounded her made it really hard for her to speak complete sentences at once. "I'm…"

"I know, princess…" Her father groaned, slamming against her madly, ploughing his daughter's pussy in an almost animalistic way. "Let yourself go… Come for daddy."

Hermione nodded, not being able to say a word, and with a few more thrusts, she cried out as wave of pleasure washed over her and her inner walls collapsed over his cock.

"Yes…!" He yelled, burring himself into her completely to fully feel the first clench of her hot pussy around him, just to retreat again before he slammed back hard into her pulsing depth to make her ride all the others. "Yes, cum on my cock, you little slut…" He coaxed, fucking her in search of his own release while her spasming pussy pulsed incredibly tight around him.

The sensation of her pussy orgasming around his cock made him grip her harder onto him as he impaled himself continuously into her, and then, with a final thrust that completely squeezed her little body between him and the wall, he finally exploded inside her still fluttering pussy.

A desperate cry ferociously left his mouth as he painted his daughter's delicious walls with his sticky seeds, filling her up so much with every spurt of his semen that he practically flooded her welcoming cunt with cum.

Hermione, in turn, smiled satisfied as she felt her father's sperm warming her insides, completing her still quivering, receptible vagina, and she hugged him tightly.

They stayed like that for a little while, with Dan resting his face on the curve of her neck while they both panted to catch their breaths, his hands cupping her arse, his spent member still embedded inside of her.

"I think sixteen minutes is almost over" Her father murmured against her skin, just a few seconds before he lowered her legs to the ground and pulled himself out of her abused cunt. Hermione whined at the loss of him, and immediately clamped her legs tightly when she felt his come starting to seep out, wishing to keep his warmth all inside of her.

"Thank you, daddy…" She whispered softly, what made him lean down to kiss her sweetly for the first time that day.

"Fuck, she is coming…" He said, when he separated from her, after unintentionally taking a little glance out of the shed's door that was right beside her almost naked body.

With a quick move, he adjusted himself back inside his briefs and shorts and almost run to hers that was still tossed on the ground. After he had thrown it up to her, she put her shorts on in a hurry while trying to keep her legs still closed as much as possible.

"Why are you still here?" Hellen Granger asked when she finally entered the shed. "And why are still all sticky?" She asked, eying the sweaty figure of her husband with a wrinkled nose. "Dinner is ready, I've sent Hermione to ask you to come on time."

"Oh, she did, dear, of this you can be sure" Dan smiled sheepishly at his wife, and Hermione had to contain her giggles at his dubious words. "But I decided to teach her how to workout a little… She may need strength, you know. We never know when a young lady will need to use her strength in society nowadays…"

"Well, it explains why she is all sweaty and sticky too…" Hellen commented, eyeing Hermione from head to toe. Internally, Hermione was practically rolling with laugh. She was so clueless, her mother… They both were sweaty, her father and her, with beyond-messy hair and lips slightly swollen from kisses. Not to mention the smell of sex that was heavily surrounding them and the scratches that marred her father' back, but even so she wasn't suspecting the situation in the slightest. "Come on, you two. Now I have to wait for both of you to take a shower, because I refuse to dine with you like that." She said, waving her hands, she rushed them out of the shed.

And then, Hermione went down the pathway back to the house together with her mother and father to take a shower before dinner, a happy smile tugging up the corner of her lips as she moved, feeling her daddy's spunk squishing inside her sensitive pussy that was still quivering with the aftermath of their rough coupling.

Ah, how wonderful was that sensation of walking side by side to the parent that had recently spent a huge load inside of her young cunt, while the other one was completely clueless that she has been cheat on by both of them, by their condemnable, delicious sin…

* * *

Did you like it, guys? I hope so.  
See you soon again, folks!


End file.
